Summer Escape
by Cronomage389
Summary: Exams are finished and it's a warm summer day, but what does Keita do when he finds a letter to visit King? With a fragrant smell in the air Keita goes into the unknown. One shot MxM, lemon, Keita x King x Hideaki


This is dedicated to Tawnie aka KamiaKotai. She helped me through this one, well with the names and personalities. I do not own Gakuen Heaven though I wish sometimes one or more of those high school boys lived near me, anyways enjoy!**  
**

**Summer Escape**

Keita walked into his dorm room, it was a quiet single with a soft bed and spacious interior, a window on one side let in the setting sun. The day was done and exams were finally over. He could sit down and relax; Keita sat down, his fingers resting on his head, ruffling through his short red hair. Keita was going to take a nap on his bed, but a letter rested on top of his pillow. He read the letter with his light blue eyes and how it said to meet King in the student council office.

Keita looked at the fluffy bed, the soft sheets inviting and back at the letter. Trying to make a life altering choice he decided to leave and head to the student council. Keita, like everyone else, wore the school uniform; a white button down shirt under a red coat jacket edged in gold. A blue tie hung from his collar. He walked quickly to the student council building, he entered into the office.

Piles of paper lying over a desk and comfy chairs we placed around the room. Behind the desk sat Tetsuya or King as everyone referred to him. He had short black hair and soft coal eyes, his red coat jacket hung behind his chair. He gazed at Keita,

"Please take a seat" he smiled. Keita sat down, King was the president of the student council, and he had many responsibilities to take care of. So, putting Keita before all of those must mean it's important. The vice president, Hideaki, entered the room with some tea. Hideaki had sapphire eyes and hair, a darker blue than Keita.

Hideaki locked the door discreetly and sat in a chair next to Keita. A spiral lamp of incense spewed a small stream of flavor into the air.

"Why am I here, King?" Keita asked, the pheromones from the incense making Keita blush. Hideaki turned to Keita, his blue eyes and hair staring into the tropics of Keita.

"We sent for you to celebrate the end of exams." Keita couldn't look at Hideaki anymore, the scent of the incense running through his body; increasing his flow of blood and making it very hard to stand and not be noticed.

"Yes, we want to celebrate." King said, he got out of his chair and moved over to Keita, lust shown on the edges of King's eyes. King slowly took off Keita's tie and flung his red coat to the floor.

"What are you doing!?" King didn't reply with words, he looked at Keita, face to face; fingertips away from each other. He licked Keita's lower lip, slowly he gave in. King explored sweet Keita's mouth, their tongues lapsed each other; leaving Keita with the scent of rustic oak, a robust flavor making Keita crave more. Hideaki did not want to be left out, so he unbuttoned Keita's shirt, discarded it on the floor and caressed Keita's nipples. He moved down Keita, licked his naval that sent shivers up and down him. He unbuttoned Keita's pants, the warm air caused Keita's member to tingle.

Hideaki stroked it, and Keita began to breathe heavier. Just as Hideaki was going to take him in, King moved Keita so he was looking at the chair, his firm ass in the air.

"This is my show" King said defiantly. He took off the rest of Keita's pants as they were wrapped around then King quickly discarded his clothes. He rushed to his desk and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He slathered it on his raging member and squeezed some onto his hands.

"Gotta prepare you for this one Keita" King said, he stroked Keita's entrance with a finger, slowly he delved into Keita; one finger at a time. Moving in and out, Keita couldn't feel any pain, but only the false pleasure.

"More King, stick your cock in me." Keita stammered. King eventually had his whole fist in Keita, but he screamed for more. Hideaki took the opportunity to move under Keita, his member wanting attention, without warning Hideaki swallowed Keita whole. He moved his tongue up, down, and around; dampening Keita's cock with warmth. King finally pulled his fist out and pushed his dick through.

Starting out rough King rushed fast and hard in and out of Keita. He found his pleasure dissatisfying; Keita knew it could be twice as good.

"Hideaki" Keita mouthed in between gasps. Hideaki knew what would cause Keita to reach his limit. He got up and told King to stop for a moment. Hideaki took off his clothes, his cock throbbing for sex. He slowly put it into Keita. Stretching his entrance further, Hideaki's member resided next to King's.

"Okay, ready go!" King commanded. Both going at the same pace, plunging deep into Keita. They switched their patterns to cause Keita orgasmic screams of extreme pleasure; hitting his sweet spot every few times. Hideaki at the same time wrapped his fingers around Keita's member, stroking it with every thrust.

"Yes, this is it." Keita said, exhausting himself and then he came all over Hideaki's hand. They both pulled out of Keita and left him panting on the chair, cum resting on the seat.

"What do we do now?" Hideaki asked looking at the cum on his hand.

"We continue the fun." King said, he licked off some of the cum from Hideaki's hand and then stole his lips. They both collapsed on the floor; dueling it out with their tongues. King got Hideaki into position on the floor, ready to enter him.

"Do it." Hideaki said, and then a large warm vessel entered his cove thrusting quickly in and out. King tried to prolong his inward thrust and it began to pay off as Hideaki stammered,

"Oh, that's the spot" in between the series of 'crashing waves' onto his shores, provided by King. He pushed with all his might, squeezing Hideaki's sweet spot against the walls of his body.

"I'm coming!" Hideaki stated and a burst of white liquid spewed out onto his lower abdomen. King pulled out, still erected,

"Lick it" he said. Hideaki kneeled on his feet, his tongue stimulating King. He grabbed Hideaki's head and forced him, taking it all in. King could feel the warm wet tingle of Hideaki's tongue and throat, bring him over the edge.

"I'm gonna cum." King yelled and pulled out of Hideaki's mouth, just in time and covered Hideaki with his cum. Both men went back to the floor, exhausted and to their limits they all fell asleep on a now, warm summer night. A young man with long blonde hair, still in his tennis club uniform, walked around the forest.

"Now where's that special aphrodisiac incense I bought for my honey and me? Oh, honey!"

The End


End file.
